Mi historia entre tus dedos
by 0o0onoriko0o0o
Summary: ¿Que hice mal?¿En que me equivoque? duele saber que te vas y que te llevaras la hermosa historia de amor en la que alguna ves fuimos protagonistas


**Hola bueno este es un songfic inspirado en la cancion "mi historia entre tus dedos" que la verdad me cautivo y no me pude resistir**

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

><p><em><span>Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te día. <span>_

El día en que te confesé que te amaba, tu primera vez en una cama con rosas y con helado, celebrar nuestro aniversario con una cana a la luz de las velas y con helado (otra vez) todo eso ¿acaso ya perdió su significado?

_Te marchas y qué, yo no intento discutírtelo,  
>lo sabes y lo sé. <em>

Sé que fue tu decisión, sin presiones ni mucho menos, duele si pero no hay nada que hacer solo aceptarlo. No, no voy a discutir ni a pedir explicaciones sabes que no soy asi

_Al menos quédate sólo esta noche,  
>prometo no tocarte, está segura, <em>

-ya te vas- te pregunto algo triste

-si ya no hay nada más aquí- respondes serio pero sé que te sientes culpable, te das la vuelta y antes de que agarres tu maleta te abrazo por la espalda

-quédate- te susurro y te tensas –solo hoy-

-no Hiro…

-por favor, no hare nada que no quieras

_tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo,  
>porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva,<br>tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso. _

-yo…

-sabes- te interrumpo- sabes que no podre soportarlo…al menos no hoy…no soportare estar solo- te ruego mientras te abrazo mas fuerte

-está bien- respondes dándote por vencido- pero sabes que entre nosotros ya no hay nada

-lo sé- me sonríes con resignación dándome a entender que hablas enserio muy enserio.

Empecé a recordar, cuándo nada de esto estaba pasando cuando me dedicabas una de las tantas hermosas sonrisas angelicales que me hacían sentir en el cielo, tu cielo.

_Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú,  
>pero mi sitio luego lo ocuparás con alguno<br>igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo. _

Me lo advirtieron, que no me enredara contigo o terminaría mal pero yo un tonto enamorado ¿como les iba a hacer caso? ¿como sabría que esto pasaría?

Seguro cuando nos separemos no vas a tardar en encontrar a otro pero dudo que haya alguien que te ame igual o más que yo, puedo apostar a que nadie será capaz de hacerlo

_¿por qué esta vez agachas la mirada,  
>me pides que sigamos siendo amigos?<br>¿amigos para qué, maldita sea?  
>a un amigo lo perdono, pero a tí te amo,<br>pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales. _

-Lo siento- bajas la mirada por mi culpa estas sufriendo

-¿por qué no me miras?- te encojes

-sabes porque- si lo sé, te conozco tan bien que puedo asegurar que estas avergonzado por que sabes que lo que haces es incorrecto y doloroso pero no hay vuelta atrás

-Hiroto, no hay que guardarnos rencor ¿si?- te miro y juegas con tus dedos nervioso- ya sabes podemos seguir siendo amigos

-Midorikawa sabes muy bien…-aprieto los puños del enojo que llevo pero al ver su rostro logro controlarme –yo no te puedo ver como un amigo porque yo te amo

-lo se solo- suspiras -solo quería intentarlo

_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,  
>que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú".<br>sólo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro  
>para sentirme un poquito más seguro. <em>

-Lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo con una voz que me partió el corazón –yo…si me quedo aquí solo causare mas problemas

-te equivocas- volteas a verme- mi único problema se llama Midorikawa Riuuji- su mirada se entristeció ambos sabíamos que esas palabras eran la verdad

-entonces ¿te quedaras o te irás?- dije fingiendo mi voz haciéndola parecer fría y el rio con nostalgia

-hace un rato rogabas por que me quedara-

-fue un error mio tu debes elegir no yo- dije con voz falsamente segura ya que por dentro lloro como un niño pequeño y abandonado

_Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado,  
>recuerda que también a tí te he perdonado,<br>y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero"  
>y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos. <em>

Aun no me puedo sacar una pregunta de mi mente, la típica pregunta que cualquiera haría en mi situación ¿Qué hice mal? ¿En qué te falle? ¿Fue un erro más grande de los que cometiste? ¿Peor que la traición que estúpidamente te perdone? No lo soporto más y te pregunto

-¿Qué hice mal?- me miras con tu mirada triste y ríes amargamente

-esto te va a sonar pero… no eres tu soy yo, yo soy el que ya no puede, no te correspondo no… note quiero como tú a mi- sabia que eso me responderías pero aun así duele escucharlo, duele saber que te llevaras la hermosa historia de amor en la que te llevaras la hermosa historia de amor en la que alguna vez fuimos protagonistas

_¡Qué vas a hacer!,  
>busca una excusa y luego márchate.<br>Porque de mí no debieras preocuparte,  
>no debes provocarme. <em>

-¿A dónde iras?

-justo ahora no lo sé- dices algo inseguro- pero ahora que lo recuerdo Diam me dijo que podría quedarme en su casa- sonríes nervioso, sé que es una escusa (muy mala puesto que Diam vive al otro lado de la ciudad) con tal de no preocuparme mas

-¿y tu?- preguntas indeciso- que harás ahora

-no te preocupes-te sonrío- sobreviviré si eso te preocupa

_Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones  
>tratando de ocultar mis emociones.<br>Pensando, pero poco, en las palabras,  
>y hablaré de la sonrisa <em>_tan definitiva,  
>tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso<em>

-tal vez saque ese lado artístico que todos tenemos dentro aunque se que el mio es patético- bromeo

-claro que no tu…- dejas la frase a medias, es lo mejor, no hay que hablar de cosas del pasado porque tu seguirás tu camino y mientras el mío se tratara de componer canciones para ocultar en esa hoja de papel los sentimientos que llevo guardados y asi poder fingir que estoy bien, si eso hare, las escribiré sin pensar mucho en las palabras hablando todo el tiempo de tu sonrisa, la que me dedicaste cuando te conocí, la que me dabas cuando te invitaba a comer, la misma que me das ahora que te vas solo pues esta es triste

_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,  
>que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú".<br>Sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro  
>para sentirme un poquito más seguro. <em>

Ahora que lo pienso siempre me has causado problemas, primero ¿Cómo hacerme tu amigo? luego ¿Cómo decirte que te amo? ¿Me corresponderás? Y ahora ¿Cómo hago para que te quedes? ¿Qué hago para que me vuelvas a amar? No yo se muy bien que tu amor es algo que nunca tuve

-bueno ahora si me voy-

-llevas diciendo lo mismo hace horas-

-supongo que tu suplica silenciosa por que me quede hace efecto- aprieto los puños como odio que tu también me conozcas tan bien, por mas que quiero parecer seguro frente a ti no puedo sabes que aunque finja estar seguro lo que en verdad quiero es llorar pero no lo hare no frente a ti

_Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado,  
>recuerda que también a tú te he perdonado,<br>y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero"  
>y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos.<em>

-¿hay otro?-

-porfavor no insistas mas, no, no hay otro

-la ultima vez lo había-

-y me perdonaste-

-fui un idiota al hacerlo

-si no hay duda el mas grande idiota- sonries- pero fue porque me amas

-Pero tu a mi no- bajas la mirada

-lo siento, no te quiero- veo una lagrima rodar por tu mejilla y antes de que yo pueda hacer nada tomas tu maleta y te vas corriendo, llevándote nuestra historia y yo solo caigo de rodillas sacando todo el dolor que había estado guardando.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus comentario,criticas, tomatasos y demas<strong>

**Matta ne ^u^**


End file.
